The present invention concerns a restraint system for vehicle passengers for incorporation into a vehicle with little or no modification of same.
Seat belt use in passenger vehicles, such as school busses, has not been adopted for several reasons one of which perhaps being the cost incurred by a school district in retrofitting same. An additional drawback to the equipping of school busses with seat belts is the problem resulting from several lengthy, loose belt segments being in disarray resulting in improper buckling of said segments.
In those school districts where seat belts are not mandatory it has been found desirable to use same during the transportation of children experiencing physical or emotional problems. Presently, under current state and federal requirements, school districts are obligated to provide transportation to such children. Without restraint of certain of these children, the school district must bear the cost of separate transportation for them. As school districts are typically under tight budgets, it is highly desirable that such children be transported on those busses used for the transportation of the other children.
Any passenger restraint system utilized for students must necessarily be uncomplicated to permit convenient use even by younger students. The present invention includes a restraint system which restrains students who are impaired, either emotionally or physically, in place until released by another party.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,716 discloses a vest in combination with seat attached straps; U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,988 discloses an infant sack having a pocket for placement over the upper end of a stroller frame; U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,086 shows a hood for placement over the upper portion of a seat back to support a pillow; U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,752 discloses an impact absorbing panel for attachment to a school bus seat frame; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,065 shows an infant car seat with a pocket for placement over an end of the seat.